


Castles // Rupphire AU

by islandclub



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandclub/pseuds/islandclub
Summary: Sapphire is a princess of the East Kingdom. She is practically in charge of the whole kingdom as the Queen is irresponsible and unstable. She is used by the public as a scapegoat.She is losing hope.Ruby is a princess of the West Plains. She can't be herself. She is expected to talk and act a certain way. No one in her court cares what she thinks.She is beginning to lose herself.East and West are at war.But everything is about to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not that good at writing oops

Chapter 1

 

 

Third Person View

 

The night was dismal and grey, one where the cold seemed to seep through every crack and consume all warmth. Sapphire stared out of the window, unable to sleep as the pale moonlight sliced through the curtains to illuminate the room. Her cold breath circled around the air in front of her. The stone walls around her like an ice prison.

 

She couldn't remember how long the war had gone on for. Being a princess during these times was wearing and stressful. All eyes looking to you for answers you could not provide. Being in power meant you were a scapegoat. A place to put hate and blame for things that were out of anyone’s control. It didn't feel like she was really a person. She felt as though she was only an icon, or a punching bag for others’ prejudice and hate. It was tiring. Hope was slowly drained from her life. The war was nowhere near ending, and to Sapphire it seemed it might be better to lose and have it over with. 

 

However the Queen of the East Kingdom, thought otherwise.

 

The queen was a solitary person, consumed with anger and rage over the death of the ruler of South Territory. She could not see or think clearly, the hate clouded her mind. Sapphire was to act as her eyes, to predict what may come of each decision. She had to make most of the decisions, yet the Queen would not let her surrender.

 

The people of East Kingdom were angry. The propaganda that was spread only let them know their Queen as ‘Blue Diamond’. It also depicted the Queen of the West Plains as Yellow Diamond.   


East and West, both people and rulers, refused to try and make peace. And with border problems arising, Sapphire knew she would have to try to amend mistakes, and hopefully even bring peace to both nations.

 

 

 

Ruby’s POV

 

_Boring, boring. Everything’s so boring._ I slump down onto the table, heaving a loud sigh.

 

“Ruby! Sit up straight,” a harsh and demanding voice commands. 

 

I roll my eyes and sit up. This is how everything is around here. Ruby! Be polite! Ruby! Have more manners! Ruby! Only speak when spoken to! We _always_ have guests over because of this tedious war. I have to act a certain way, talk a certain way, walk a certain way. I can’t do _anything_. They always make me put on a stupid smile and pretend to be someone I'm not. I absolutely hate it. Honestly, they can go fuck themselves.

 

In a few weeks some East Court people are going to come over and I’ll have to be even _more_ pretentious and fake. I’m going to have to act poised and precious while some snooty, tall, princess from the country we are at war with judges me for something that isn't even me.

 

I am short, very, _very_ short. And the oversized puffy dresses I have to wear everyday make me look even smaller. And then I have to go and sit in an uncomfortable and uncomfortably large throne all day which then makes me look like I might as well be an ant.

 

I don’t look very ‘princess-y’ despite the fact I’ve lived here my whole life. My dark brown hair is always a mess at the edges and the freaking tiara I have to wear just makes it poof more at the top.

 

To put things simply, I am not suited for this lifestyle, and no one here will ever understand that or even _care._ I’m just alone. With myself and my thoughts and ideas.

 

Alone, alone, being someone I’m not.

 

 

Sapphire's POV

 

In a few weeks I am going to have to travel to the West Plains. I don't want to go. No matter how bad it is here it will only be worse there. People here pretend to respect me, only to turn right around and insult me behind my back. And these are the people on the same side as me. I can't imagine what they will say about me in the West. I don't want to imagine.

 

But what must be done must be done. And there is no way Blue will ever do anything but fume over the demise of Pink. So I, Sapphire, everyone's favourite scapegoat Princess, will do the work of a whole royal family. Because at this point who can I trust but myself?

 

I'm the one who analyses decisions. I'm the one who gives the instructions. I'm the one who solves the disputes. I'm one person doing the work of 10. And it's beginning to chip away at me. I can't sleep at night, my heart feels emotionless, frozen, my mind won't switch off.

 

I don't get recognised when what I do works out well, and I never hear the end of it when it doesn't. I can feel more and more self doubt sink in by the day, my vision of the future, the liability of my predictions, falling into a steady decline. Yet I must continue to please all those around me, because everyone seems to care more about them than me, and to fit in, I have to do the same.

 

I decide to get a head start on packing as I’ve got nothing better to do for the time being. I throw in about five formal dresses, a few nightgowns, shoes, gloves. Being in my position of power, I have to dress up a bit, whether I want to or not.

 

Luckily I don't really mind, I know how to navigate this world. I know what to say and how to act, and over the years everything has kind of become habitual. I present and compose myself, diluting my reactions down to a small fraction of that of the average person. It is frustrating at times, not being able to say what I want, but what can I do? I want to stay alive, at least for now, and one slip up could get me killed, no matter what blood runs in my veins. Our dear queen, Blue Diamond, is out of control, and as usual, I’m in the firing line.

 

I have now packed a majority of my clothes and I decide that I’ve done enough preparing for today. I slip on some shoes and decide to go for a walk around the palace before dinner. I turn left as I leave my set of rooms and walk to the end of the long, regal corridor, and head down the small, steep, spiral staircase in the corner of the tower.

 

No one really comes here anymore, it has become dusty and abandoned. I don't want anyone to come here. This place is for me, and me alone. 

 

The air around me looks magical, as the sunlight cuts in through small, empty, slits in the stone walls. It reflects off the dust in the air, and shines against the small leaves and pieces of grass that have grown through the cracks in the stairs. I take a moment to just pause and appreciate the sight. No matter how many times I see it it still manages to take my breath away. 

 

Glowing cold air surrounds me and I take the chance to just breathe, and let go. Even if it’s just for a little bit. I continue down the smooth, grey, steps until I reach a long, narrow balcony that has been long forgotten. I walk down it until I am about halfway there, and I turn and just look at the view. I rest my arms on the barrier and watch the town below me. I can see an entire side of the inner town from here, and with the setting sun hitting it from behind it looks as though it couldn't possibly be real. In a world of such darkness, beauty like this should not be able to exist. It seems as though it should merely be a painting. A painting of a better place to be.

 

But it’s real, and it’s there.

 

And I think that that’s amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and almost a year later i remember to put up the rest of the chapters

Sapphire’s POV

As the sun touches the tips of the village houses, I know it is time for me to go. As much as I want to, I can’t stay here forever. I make my way down to the dining hall, my shoes clacking on the cobblestone floor. I clasp my hands together as I breathe in and enter the regal, high-ceilinged room to take my seat on the centre table. My heart jumps at every movement as I am almost certain it is to do with me.

I am not a small deal here, however unloved I am by all. I am recognised as important, but power can be terrifying to those who wield it too.

A silence falls over the room as the Queen enters. Blue Diamond is tall and slender, elegant and poised, everything a Queen should be from the outside. She is wearing a long flowing dress with a hood draped over her head, covering her long white-blonde hair. Her dress is dark blue, showing mourning for Pink in its dark nature, whilst representing the kingdom she was obliged to rule over. The Queen glides over to my table and takes her seat at the head.

I stay silent as she folds her arms over her lap. However regal she may seem, her emotional state and temper are none of what a Queen is expected to have. Pink Diamond, the previous ruler of South Territory, had been killed during the Crystal Rebellion. Her death is still a mystery, however it is widely believed to be at the hands of Queen Rose, the new leader of South. All this had happened over ten years ago, it is what started our war. Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond could not agree on what to do after Pink’s demise, and eventually turned on each other.

I have grown up in a world of war.

I only have vague memories of a time where there was peace, and I was not old enough to appreciate it anyway.

“Princess Sapphire,” a voice I know all too well calls.

“How have your preparations for the meeting in the West Kingdom been going?”

 

Ruby’s POV

My back presses against the cold walls as I try to keep my heavy breaths as silent as possible. I count the footsteps of the guards as they pace the garden entrance. As soon as I hear them come to a brief stop I make a bolt for the trees. 

The wind whips against my face as I sprint towards cover. I don't stop until I know I am fully out of sight.

I spend many of my nights sneaking out. It’s the only kind of escape I can have here. It brings me a sense of exhilaration and peace. Out here, watching the setting sun light up the mountains, I don't have to pretend.

I keep walking past the patch of forest and head down a slanted overgrown path. I know this place like the back of my hand. I come here so often that it’s almost like a second home to me. As I dip under a cave I can hear my footsteps echoing on the stone. Before I know it I am running, the echoes getting louder and faster as I do.

The air whirls past me as I get faster and faster, I run past the burning in my thighs and lungs, I run away from the world I hate, from the me I hate. My boots scuff the ground and kick stray rocks and all the sounds are echoing around me. And I’m almost there. I’m almost there.

I watch my breath curl in front of me as I slow to a halt.

I’ve seen this view hundreds of times yet it still manages to make my heart skip a beat.

In the dark, the moonlight sparkles and shines over the inky lake, like someone stole the stars in the sky and captured them just so they could see. The gentle winds creating small waves throughout the lake.

I bend down and run my hand through the icy water. It calms me. I feel like I could melt into it, and let the serenity take me away forever. Away from here, away from reality, away from who I have to be.

And this peace, this feeling, right here, right now, is the best I’m going to get.

 

So I close my eyes

 

and let myself dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fam i have another chapter after this but idk if i want to continue the story, i have some more im working on, but if enough people actually like this story ill try to finish it

Sapphire’s POV

I heave a sigh as I step into the carriage. The guards have already put my bags into the back section of the cart, and with every passing second I am dreading this more and more.

I pat my oversized gown down and settle myself into the seat of the carriage. I’m not alone in the space, as my attendant, Amethyst, has been ordered to escort me on the journey. Honestly, I’m glad. Amethyst is the closest I’ve ever had to a real friend. It gets quite lonely when everyone has decided they hate me before we even say hello.

The journey is long, dreary and the uneven roads make the carriage bump up and down. With every second we get closer, and with every second my heart grows heavier with dread, so much so, that I can barely muster the strength to stand, let alone walk and greet others when we arrive at our destination.

But I do it. I gather up all the scraps of motivation I have left, compose myself and start heading to the grand front door of the West Plains Castle. It’s dark, and the air is frosty and sharp.

Amethyst helps me out of the carriage, and picks up all of my bags. She escorts me to the gate, before two west guards take over. I look around, noticing so much, yet so little. There are so many similarities between East and West, even in the rankings of the guards. I’m currently being taken care of by two topaz-division escorts. We use the same system back at home.

Yet everything is unfamiliar and just, off to me.

I hide a sigh as I think about the fact that I’m going to spend the next few months of my life here.

I am led up a magnificent spiral staircase to the guest quarters section of the castle. Once I have been assigned a room, I don't think twice before I collapse on my bed and shut my eyes.

 

Ruby’s POV

“Thank god…” I mumble to myself. I’ve managed to make it through the first day without having to talk to whatever horrible, sickly sweet, absolutely perfect princess has come to stay here. I don’t want or need to stick around someone who I’m supposed to be. The thought that she’s staying here for the next few months makes me find the idea of sitting on a pineapple not so horrible.

It’s around one in the morning, and I can’t get to sleep. I don't sleep much these days at all really. I put on a comfy dress, one that doesn’t tear and I can move flexibly in, and heave open my window. I hop out onto the wide ledge and haul myself onto the roof.

I immediately feel a strong burst of wind and regret not bringing a coat, but any second spent inside this god-forsaken castle is a second of my one life wasted. So I don't go back in, no matter how cold I find it up here. The sky isn’t very clear tonight. Most of the stars are covered by clouds. But the glowing city lights in the distance, past the royal town, past the royal farms, is a place I want to be. Not just because it’s a city, but because it has no ties to who I was born to be.

As the night goes on, more and more lights in the distance flicker off, never all, but less and less the later it gets. I think that’s fine, though. Because it reminds me of me. The longer I stay, more lights die out, but I know I can always keep at least one light burning forever.

Eventually, I clamber back down into my room, for some of the early workers will wake soon. I pull my window shut as quietly as I can, and slip on my nightgown. I snuggle into my bed and pull the sheets over my body.

I close my eyes and try to get my racing mind to sleep.

♕ ♕ ♕

I am woken when a slash of sunlight hits my face. I blink and rub my eyes. I let out a groan and turn over, facing away from the blinding light.

“I am very sorry to wake you,” a soft voice begins, “But Her Majesty has requested that you join her for a meeting this afternoon. You are to meet Princess Sapphire from the East Kingdom today.”

I look up at the maid with frustration and disappointment. “But Pearl-”

“Unfortunately it’s not up to me Ruby. But I’ll be here tonight if you want to talk about it,” she paused, “It’s the least I can do.”

A forlorn smile slips onto my face, and I hop out of bed. I immediately regret this, however, as the floor is freezing and now my feet hurt. I roll my eyes and grab my slippers and walk over to Pearl. She leads me into my own small dining room for breakfast. While I start to eat Pearl goes into the dressing room closet to pick out a dress for me to wear.

Pearl is the only friend I really have. She’s the only one I can tell anything. I try not to treat her like a maid, because she really deserves just as much respect as I do, if not more. Many of the people I know treat their maids as animals, thinking that they are somehow entitled to more respect just because of where they were born. I try and make up for it but I know if anyone found out I would be humiliated by them. Pearl really understands me, she knows its not all good. We get along well, I don't really know where I’d be without her.

“Ruby, are you done?” Pearl calls, her head poking out from the next room.

“Yep,” I shout, putting my fork down on my plate. I run over to her to see what dress I’ll have to wear today.

“This one was made yesterday,” Pearl looks at the dress and smiles, “What do you say?”

I take the dress and hold it up. It’s a strapless, tea-length gown with shiny golden sparkles at the bottom, fading as they rise up the dress. The rest of it is a deep Persian red. It feels soft and silky, and looks as though it might even suit me, even just a little bit.

I look up at Pearl and mouth ‘thank you’ to her, as I take the dress and walk into the changing room to try it on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> right so if you want more after this please leave a comment

Ruby’s POV

Somehow, this dress doesn’t make me feel out of place. All the others that I’ve been made to wear have been, well, not me. They looked beautiful, hung up on the rack. But never on me. Walking out to greet hundreds of people, having them put on a fake smile and say it looks lovely really just rubs salt in the wound.

The meeting starts at 11am, and right now its 10:30. Pearl chooses a tiara for me and places it on my head to make sure it matches the dress. A faint, satisfied smile flashes across her face, so I know she’s happy with what I’m wearing. And for once, I am too. The sinking feeling in my core lightens a bit. I glance at the mirror for a few seconds and smile. Despite everything, today might not turn out so horribly after all.

As I still have time to kill, I walk out onto my balcony for some fresh air. It’s a clear day, and the sun feels warm on my skin. I soak it all up. If the sun can rise, day after day, maybe I can too. Sooner than I can imagine, it’s time to go.

As I make my way down the hallway to the function room, I find myself wondering what the Pink court princesses were like. I’ve never nor will ever meet them, but I want to know what was so special about the South that our peace had to be destroyed along with it.

My pacing comes to a stop as I reach the end of the corridor. I brush my thoughts aside and inhale deeply. Composing myself as best I can, I stride forward as the door is opened and stare straight ahead, allowing no emotions to present themselves on my face.

I take my seat.

 

Sapphire’s POV

The importance of the first meeting is crucial. Today I will meet Yellow Diamond and Princess Ruby, two of the most influential voices in the West. Their first impression of me could decide the outcome of this whole trip. The buildup is excruciating, but I can’t show that I’m scared.

I focus on the tapping of my shoes on the marble floor. Soon enough, I am greeted by two smartly dressed guards. One of them leads Amethyst away, and the other gestures to the door in front of me.

“Right this way Your Highness,” she bows.

I nod and take a deep breath as the doors creak open. I can feel my heart rate speed up as I hear the base of the doors slide over the carpeted floor.

I look straight ahead and hold my posture as I am escorted to my chair. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that two other people are already seated in the room with me, but I do not look at either of them, as my full attention must be on Yellow Diamond when she walks in.

I feel my chest tighten as the distant sound of tapping heels grows louder and louder.

♕ ♕ ♕

Ruby’s POV

As the mahogany doors swing open, I allow my gaze to shift to glance up at our guest. I am immediately filled with regret as I feel blood rush to my face and I look back down.

She’s- she’s beautiful.

I tip my eyes towards where she calmly sits, and I can’t seem to look away. Everything in the world is lost to me but her. Desire almost consumes me, I want to talk to her. I want to speak to her so badly it feels like I’m about to die right here on my chair.

It’s only when the doors swing open once more and Yellow Diamond strides in that I remember what I’m supposed to be doing. I tear my eyes away from the royal stranger, and as Yellow Diamond speaks, the meeting truly begins.

♕ ♕ ♕

The discussion seems to drag on, yet I hope that it never ends. With each movement Princess Sapphire makes I feel my heart leap. I’m not even paying attention to what’s being said, border plans, the whole war in fact, seem meaningless.

What am I doing? I don’t even know her, I think. But I don’t care. Time seems to be flying by at the slowest rate just looking at her. I can’t understand this, and I know I need to stop.

But I can’t, and I don’t want to.

My heart races every time I steal another glance and I feel so hopelessly stupid. I haven't said one word to this girl and my heart is already doing backflips for her.

Before I get the chance to even contribute to the discussion, it’s over. Yellow Diamond and Princess Sapphire shake hands and depart. Yellow turns to me.

“What on Earth was that?!” she screams.

I take a step back, “what do you mean?”

“You did nothing! Were you even listening? I can’t believe you. Get out of my sight.”

I walk out at a pace close to a run.

I got away with it this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after almost half a year, i continue the story wooo
> 
> basically ruby is a disaster gay and sapphire thinks its cute

Ruby’s POV

I keep myself at a walk until I know I’m out of the Queen’s view, after that I can’t help but start to jog, run, sprint after Princess Sapphire. I bump into countless guards and walls, but eventually, I spot her at the end of a corridor.

“Wait!” I yell before I can stop myself. I keep running down the hall, and watch as she elegantly turns to face me. I can feel the blood rush to my face, but hope that it just looks as though I’m red from the running.

I slow as I gain on her, almost out of breath. I rest my hands on my knees and breathe heavily for a few seconds. 

“Princess Ruby?”

Hearing my name preceded by “Princess” shocks me back into reality. This isn't how I’m supposed to act! Not only that, but I can’t imagine what kind of hell I’ll be put through if Princess Sapphire decides to report my misbehaviour.

I snap myself back up and rest a hand behind my head, “Princess Sapphire!… Hi!”

 

Sapphire’s POV

I pace down the long corridor, but the pattern of my steps are broken when I hear someone yell to wait. I turn around to see the West Plains Princess tripping over herself to catch up with… me?

“Princess Ruby?”

I watch as she lifts herself up.

“Princess Sapphire!… Hi!”

Her crown is slightly tilted on top of her head, and her hair is sticking out every-which way. I’m suddenly profusely aware of how I look to her, not that I let it show of course. We stand staring at each other for a few awkward seconds until I can’t stand it any longer.

“May I help you, in any way?”

“Uhh, no… Wait! Um, yes! I have been instructed to… Show you round the castle! Must be confusing with all these different passageways,” Ruby stumbles over her words, like she doesn't really know what to say. A smile almost finds it’s way onto my face, but I manage to force it down.

“Well, that would be nice,” I reply.

“Great! Let’s go!” A determined look appears on her face as she strides past me. I follow her as she walks along the halls and rooms of the castle. Eventually, we reach a long, wide, staircase which leads to tall windowed doors. Ruby yanks them open and gestures for me to go through.

“This way to the gardens!” A grin appears on her face, and this time I can’t help but blush.

 

♕ ♕ ♕

 

Ruby’s POV

“May I help you, in any way?” Sapphire gives me a quizzical look, and I have no idea what to say. Regret comes rushing into my head like a flood.

But does this stop me?

I think the fuck not.

“Uhh, no,” I pause, I can’t say that, I have to think of something, “wait! Um, yes! I have been instructed to… Show you round the castle! Must be confusing with all these different passageways,” the words spill out of me before I can do anything to stop them and I genuinely want to bang my head against a wall.

“Well, that would be nice,” Princess Sapphire says. I freeze for a split second, because now where do I go? I hate this place. God I really didn’t think this through.

“Great! Let’s go!”

To hell with it. I’ll go wherever I take myself.

Which ends up being the gardens.

I hop down the stairs, and I know for sure I look like a blithering idiot. I pull open the tall window door things and hold them open for Sapphire to walk through. 

“This way ago the gardens!” I smile at her, I want to be friendly, I want her to like me.

And as I open my eyes, I swear, I swear, I can see traces of red fade from her cheeks.

 

But I must just be tricking myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short but i tried to like 
> 
> write their characters more than progress the story


End file.
